


cold showers bring may flowers

by PhancyPhandom



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficlet, Like, M/M, Shower Sex, actual hot weather, but not really, little drabble about dan and phil in the heat, not omega verse heat lmao, whiney phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhancyPhandom/pseuds/PhancyPhandom
Summary: lil fic featuring a half naked phil writhing around because it's too damn hot outside.





	cold showers bring may flowers

It was supposed to be spring, but the london weather system never bothered with the bloody seasons. A mid april afternoon brought disgusting heat. It was a rude awakening that didn’t give phil anytime to acclimate to the temperature change, reducing him to a naked, sweaty body, writhing around in the humidity. In nothing but a pair of checkered pants, and pool of sweat where his glasses met the bridge of his nose, phil was dying of heat.

A warm breeze filtered through the window, a cruel joke that did nothing to mitigate their oven-bedroom, and phil was ready to jump into a vat of ice.

“Dan…” He called out. Dan wasn’t going to be much help, but he was not about to suffer in silence.

A pitter patter, and then dan peaked his head through the doorway.

“Why are you still lying here?!” Dan screeched, half laughing at phil’s unconventional position, halfway off their bed.

“If I move, i’ll get too hot.” Phil threw an arm over his face. “Where’d you put the dyson?”

Their— dan’s, extremely impulsive purchase; a £300 fan that somehow disappeared from existence during the hottest day of phil’s life.

“Dunno mate.”

Phil got up suddenly, with the harshest look on his flushed face.

“You don’t know?!!”

“Ye.”

Phil flopped back to his suffering, and let out a loud groan. 

“We could take a cold shower?” Dan offered, making his way over to the bed. “If it gets to cold, we can do… other things to warm up.”

Dan gave a goofy smirk, and attempted to nudge phils shoulder from his strewn position on the bed.

“How dare you impede on my suffering with sex.” the last part was mumbled into the pillow as phil finally gave up on his battle with the heat. 

“How dare you let temperature be some sort of, undignified cock block.” dan retorted. “Remember Jamaica? That was what— five times in three days? In 32 degree weather?”

“I was younger then.” Phil murmured into the pillow.

Dan lightly punched his shoulder.

“And you’re younger now, so get up young man and come help me with a cold shower.”

Dan managed to pick phil up from his face plant into their mattress. His hair was matted and scraggled, his glasses had left an imprint on his nose, and his chest was flushed all the way pink. 

Phil looked at him with tired eyes, then tapped his own cheek with two fingers.

“Kiss me better?”

“Nothing even happened to you, you big baby.”

“Baby discrimination.”

“Shut up.” Dan giggled. Eventually, he caved in, because he could never actually say no to anything cute phil did. A peck to phil’s clammy cheek, and then he was pulling them both off the bed.

In the bathroom, Dan pulled off his shirt, and kicked off his pants. He watched phil slowly peel away the sweat soaked boxers and kick them to the side. Dan made his way up and against him, pulling off his glasses.

“I can help you with these.” he said, picking the black frames off and setting them on the countertop.

“Wait I need my contacts.” 

“You don’t need them, weirdo.”

“I’ll only be able to see, like, two feet in front of me.”

“So? We’re just having a shower.”

“Yeah, but if you… y’know...I’m not going to be able to watch.”

Dan sputtered a laugh and held phil’s face in his hands.

“Oh my god —also, who said I was blowing you in the shower?”  
Phil slipped out of dan’s grasp, and hopped in the shower. A rush of water, then the drag of a curtain and phil was smirking at dan.

“I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> ps this fic is me procrastinating my m-preg one that I've literally spent 2 months on... :///
> 
>  
> 
> hi my name is violetta, follow me perhaps?
> 
> tumblr @phancy-phandom


End file.
